Miedo a estar solos
by Solesc
Summary: Fue un adiós definitivo, un adiós que nos rompió el alma, un adiós que sólo uno de nosotros decidió... A veces, las cosas no resultan como esperamos...


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Frozen no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Miedo a estar solos.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y vivieron felices por siempre…_

Anna había leído esa frase infinidad de veces en su vida y se aferró nuevamente a ella al inicio de su relación con Kristoff.

A raíz de lo vivido en el pasado, decidió hacer las cosas bien esta ocasión: tanto ella como él se tomaron el tiempo para conocerse, descubriendo con ello sus fortalezas y debilidades, gustos y desagrados… todo aquello que les hacía ser como eran.

Con el paso del tiempo el nivel de confianza entre ambos fue aumentando y les permitió aventurarse a dar el siguiente paso; jamás imagino que el gran y fuerte cuerpo del rubio la haría sentir tan plena ni que ella sería capaz de brindarle tal satisfacción.

Anna estaba segura de que no existía nada mejor que el hecho de estar al lado del joven, de compartir aventuras y noches solitarias.

Ante sus ojos, todo parecía ir genial entre ellos. Al estar separados no veían la hora de encontrarse y al estar juntos les faltaba tiempo; sin embargo, el destino ya tenía escrito lo que les deparaba, algo que derrumbaría el castillo de sueños que habían formado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En momentos como estos, Anna era consciente de las palabras que Elsa le espetó el día de su coronación " _no te puedes enamorar tan pronto_ ", por lo que lo único que atinó a hacer fue jalar las riendas de su corcel mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos, intentando que las lágrimas dejaran de caer.

A veces odiaba el hecho de ser demasiado sentimental; si fuera más fuerte le daría lo mismo la actitud del joven, _borrón y cuenta nueva_ , como solían decir algunos, pero había entregado el corazón y no había manera ser inmune. Pasaron poco más de dos meses desde la última vez que lo había visto y para olvidarlo se había propuesto evitar hablar, pensar o necesitar algo de él. Aquello no había resultado, era obvio, sino, ¿Por qué se encontraba aquí, en plena temporada invernal intentando dar con su paradero?

El caballo se movía con dificultad por la nieve y mientras trataba de hacer que este fuera por el sendero correcto, pensaba como hace tiempo había estado involucrada en una situación similar: sin la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, sola e intentando encontrar a una persona que amaba; la única diferencia era que esta vez iba abrigada contra el frio.

Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó que se había desviado y se encontraba a las orillas de un pequeño lago. El relincho del caballo la sacó de sus cavilaciones e intento hacerlo girar para salir de ahí. Lo que sucedió a continuación ocurrió como en cámara lenta: el animal logró dar la vuelta a pesar de que se hundía un poco en el manto blanco, pero se sacudió bruscamente y en conjunto con los nervios de Anna, esta cayó. Al estar cerca de la orilla, el impacto fue suficiente para quebrar la fina capa de hielo sobre el agua; la princesa soltó un grito al sentir la mitad inferior de su cuerpo dentro del agua helada y por más que intentaba no era capaz de hacer algo para salir.

Podía sentir como si algo la jalara al fondo de aquel pozo helado y rompiendo su promesa, el nombre de aquel que la abandono salió de su garganta; mientras todo comenzó a hacerse obscuro, albergó la esperanza de que él viniera a salvarla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna abrió los ojos lentamente y movió la cabeza tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado pero simplemente recordaba haber caído al agua. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación de madera y unas lágrimas cayeron mientras los recuerdos azotaron su mente: estaba en la vieja cabaña de Kristoff, en su habitación y en su cama. Se movió un poco y sintió un ligero dolor en todo el cuerpo; al mismo tiempo el cálido roce de la pesada manta contra su piel la hizo darse cuenta que estaba desnuda; un fuerte rubor inundo sus mejillas al imaginar al rubio despeinándola y despojarla de sus mojadas ropas para hacerla entrar en calor.

El ruido en la habitación contigua la alertó por lo que se quedó inmóvil, fingiendo dormir, de repente la gruesa puerta se abrió de golpe.

No podía ver nada, pero sabía que ahí, frente a ella se encontraba Kristoff con la mirada cargada de ira. Él un paso al frente y cerró la puerta de porrazo. Anna sintió un escalofrió en el cuerpo mientras él avanzaba hacia la cama. Escuchó como jalaba una silla y lo imaginó tomando asiento a su lado.

— De todas las cosas tontas que has hecho, esta se lleva el premio, te lo aseguro.

Anna apretó los ojos al escuchar la rabia de su voz y supuso que ya había notado que no estaba dormida. Él siguió hablando.

— Me doy cuenta que sigues siendo insensata, torpe y arriesgada; mira que venir hasta acá a buscar problemas, ¿qué rayos pretendes?

Dándose por vencida Anna abrió los ojos y giro la cabeza para finalmente encontrarse con aquel ceño fruncido que tanto adoraba y preguntándose por qué había salido a buscarlo; la última vez que se vieron, él le había sido lo bastante duro y grosero como para dejarle claro que no deseaba tenerla más en su vida y recordar aquello le oprimió el corazón, ¿dónde estaba el hombre que había arriesgado todo por ella, que había atravesado una tormenta con el fin de obsequiarle un beso, que había intentado golpear al patán que se burló de ella y le había prometido estar a su lado sin importar los obstáculos?

— Sabes que no hay nada que no haría por ti — espetó Anna — y eso incluye el tener que caer en agua helada, te metiste tan dentro de mí que ya no hay nada que pueda sacarte.

Kristoff recargó sus codos en las rodillas y mantuvo la vista fija en el rostro de la chica.

— Eso no justifica lo que hiciste.

— Te amo… — musitó Anna mientras se aferraba a la gruesa manta y comenzaba a llorar. Él se mantuvo serio y únicamente atinó a soltar un profundo suspiro.

— Sabes que yo…

— Tengo muy presente lo último que me dijiste, pero a pesar de ello, te amo con todo mi ser.

Kristoff se pasó una mano por el rostro, se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a merodear por la habitación escasamente amueblada hasta detenerse frente a una pequeña y gastada mesa de madera. Anna observó atenta sus movimientos y soltó un grito cuando de un manotazo él volteó la mesilla. Dándose la vuelta, de dos zancadas llegó hasta ella y sin mucha fuerza le sujetó el mentón obligándola a verlo. Ella se levantó un poco con ayuda de sus codos, lo cual provocó que la manta resbalara y dejara al descubierto la desnudez de su pecho. Ninguno pareció preocuparse por ello.

— Si tienes tan claras mis palabras, ¿Por qué sigues hostigándome?

— Porque a pesar de lo que digas, no me engañas.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?

— No soy tonta Kristoff, tú sientes lo mismo que yo: me amas.

Él no la soltó ni un poco; sintió una rabia enorme al ver su insistencia, pero de la misma manera, sus palabras, el tacto, su aroma y presencia lo estaban volviendo loco. Una emoción que creía reprimida había comenzado a aflorar desde que la descubrió en el bosque y ahora aquí, desnuda en su cama mientras le exponía sus sentimientos lo hizo perder el control.

Con una increíble desesperación el joven hizo que sus labios se juntaran; Anna ahogó un grito de excitación en su boca y levanto sus brazos para acercarlo más a ella, sin poder creer que había soportado el estar separados. Inmediatamente las manos de Kristoff eliminaron la barrera y comenzaron a recorrer con disfrute el cuerpo de la princesa, trayéndoles a ambos recuerdos de tiempos más felices. La pelirroja se alegró al ver su impaciencia y consciente de que esto posiblemente era para él un acto de pura lujuria, se entregó con la misma devoción que cuando él le juro amor eterno, consciente de que con ello la herida en su corazón volvería a abrirse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los suspiros extasiados de Anna fueron suficiente para hacer que Kristoff se dejara llevar; cuando terminaron, él se dejó caer boca arriba a un lado de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo, ella no opuso resistencia y en silencio dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas para finalmente perderse entre su cabello, el pecho desnudo de él o la almohada.

— ¿Por qué seguimos volviendo por más, Anna? ¿Acaso estamos perdiendo la cabeza? sabemos que esto está mal pero dime ¿cómo podemos seguir aguantando?

Anna se apartó un poco de él, recordando la razón de su distanciamiento y separación: los ideales de felicidad que cada quien tenía. Anna deseaba que la persona que se adueñara de su corazón estuviera con ella hasta el final a pesar de los obstáculos, mientras que él pensaba de manera contraria. A pesar de que trataron de encontrar un punto que los satisfaciera a ambos, no lograron nada y uno de ellos terminó dándose por vencido.

Buscando su mirada, ella comenzó a hablar.

— Nunca habrá nadie mejor para ambos, siempre seremos tú y yo y lo sabes. Déjame llegar a conocerte por completo, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no te decepcionare.

Kristoff suspiró y comenzó a acariciarla con suavidad, como si temiera romperla aún más.

— Dios Anna, tú obtuviste y sabes todo de mí, no sé qué más esperas.

— Si de algo estoy enteramente segura — susurró ella con las lágrimas fluyendo sin control — es de que la razón por la que tú me abrazas esta noche y yo te correspondo es porque tenemos miedo a estar solos, aun así, no pierdo la esperanza de que podamos comenzar de nuevo.

— Anna — comenzó él mientras la abrazaba — yo te amo, pero no podemos cambiar aquello para lo que estamos destinados, uno de nosotros tendría que dejar de ser todo lo que es para convertirse en alguien nuevo. Esa es la razón por la que me fui, lo intente por ti, porque te quiero, pero no pude y no pretendo que tú seas la que se sacrifique, no podría soportar verte sufrir por ser alguien que no eres — Kristoff estaba pensando en ella antes que en sí mismo; tenía la firme idea de que su felicidad era conservando su vida tal y como la conocía. Pensó en reclamarle por tomarse la libertad de decidir por ella, pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera lo haría cambiar de opinión — además, tú sabes que yo he vivido pensando que no necesitamos a alguien sólo para sentir que estamos bien.

Anna cerró los ojos con fuerza ante sus palabras, pensando en cómo se contradecía a si mismo con sus confesiones. Él la amaba, era seguro, pero por alguna razón que no le quedaba del todo clara prefería tenerla lejos.

Hizo ademán de querer levantarse de la cama y el pareció notarlo porque la tomó con fuerza del brazo y la sometió de tal manera que quedo debajo de él; Anna quiso empujarlo y salir corriendo de ahí, pero una fuerza más poderosa que ella misma se lo impidió, parecía como si se rehusara a que la noche terminara así de pronto y termino entregándose a él nuevamente.

La noche trascurrió entre cortas sesiones de sueño intercaladas con volver a hacer el amor. Antes de quedar finalmente dormida, Anna pensó en lo plena que se sentía ahora y en la terrible carga emocional que sufriría al amanecer y probablemente el resto de su vida.

Después de abrir los ojos con lentitud y tomarse su tiempo para despabilarse, la realidad la golpeó como un puño en el estómago. La pelirroja se levantó de la cama con premura y comenzó a buscar sus ropas, estas se encontraban cerca de la chimenea, en la habitación contigua y se las colocó rápidamente; fuera el sol aun no salía, pero no tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a la puerta, Kristoff salió de la habitación con sus ropas de montaña encima, ella se quedó estática en su lugar, rogando para sí misma que la noche compartida le hubiera hecho cambiar de parecer.

— Espera Anna.

El corazón le latió con fuerza al ver como se acercaba e intento disimular su vergüenza y decepción al sentir como le acomodaba uno de sus gorros para el frio.

— Ni siquiera pienses en ir sola, es peligroso.

— Necesito regresar ahora.

— Entonces déjame llevarte.

Asintió lentamente y dejó que la condujera fuera de la cabaña.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Hasta aquí llegamos, conoces el camino hasta el castillo y estoy seguro que no te pasará nada.

El trineo de Kristoff se detuvo a las afueras del reino. Anna sabía que era hora de despedirse definitivamente y para siempre del hombre de la montaña, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Quizás él pasaba por la misma conmoción que ella ya que no hizo ademán por bajarla.

Anna le dirigió una mirada triste y con el último toque de esperanza que poseía, se lanzó sobre él y lo besó, siendo correspondida con la misma energía.

Al separarse juntaron sus frentes; ella se aferró con fuerza a él del cuello y comenzó a llorar.

— Tú eres en definitiva, la indicada, aquella a quien siempre amaré.

— Entonces vuelve a mí, lograremos hacer que esto funcione, por favor, no puede acabar así…

El rubio negó con la cabeza y se separó un poco de ella.

— Adiós Anna, espero que encuentres lo que buscas y que ello te haga dichosa.

— Te amo Kristoff, nunca lo olvides.

Ella volvió a besarlo, al separarse tocó con delicadeza sus mejillas llenas de una ligera barba y finalmente bajó del trineo. Desató a su caballo de la parte posterior, sin mirar atrás montó al animal y comenzó su regreso al castillo. Sin importarle si la oía, dejó salir la tristeza contenida con un grito.

Las lágrimas ardían en su rostro y los sollozos eran incontenibles.

" _Amor, es, pensar en la felicidad del otro en vez de la tuya"._

Como lamentaba que Kristoff no hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras. Ella lo había dejado ir, finalmente había aceptado que la felicidad de él se encontraba en las montañas, con la soledad como única compañera; era difícil aceptarlo pero ello significaba la felicidad de él. Mientras avanzaba sintió como algo se quebraba dentro de ella. No habían tenido un final feliz, pero el hecho haber compartido tantas cosas hermosas le pareció suficiente.

— Adiós, Kristoff Bjorgman — susurró Anna al viento — quizás, esto sea lo mejor.

Por ahora le quedo bastante claro que el _"felices para siempre"_ no era real; había que sufrir un poco antes de encontrar la verdadera dicha.

Mientras atravesaba el pueblo y pensaba en lo que le esperaba al llegar al castillo, las palabras que le soltó mientas estaba en sus brazos aparecieron en su mente: lo suyo no había sido más que una hermosa salida para evitar el miedo que ambos tenían a estar solos.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola.

Dios, hoy fue un día horrible, horrible horrible… porque titularse tiene que ser tan complicado.

Bien, basta de dramas. Esta historia está inspirada un poco en mi amigo (guapo), a quien llamaremos "J.C".

Pretendí plasmar a Kristoff como un hombre que a pesar de sus sinceros sentimientos, se siente incapaz de estar comprometido en una relación ya que al parecer lo ve más como una atadura o "recorte de libertad", pero aun así albergó esperanzas en la chica que lo ama, a quien finalmente dejó; en otros términos, una réplica de J.C.

Él y yo hemos hecho buena amistad, por lo cual se ha abierto conmigo y me ha platicado y me he enterado de cosas que pienso, quizás lo han orillado a ser como es (no es que lo justifique). También me he dado cuenta que es "perrillo", le gusta coquetear con todas. Aunque en ocasiones me de sus razones, no siempre estoy de acuerdo con él, empero, creo que no soy la indicada para juzgarlo ni reclamarle nada; lo quiero mucho, diario me saca una sonrisa, me ha apoyado y siento que lo mejor que puedo hacer es escucharlo, alentarlo (siempre y cuando sea para algo bueno) y darle consejos.

Conclusión: como amigo es muy bueno, el mejor; como pareja, bueno, ya es otra historia.

También hice esto porque ya requería algo más a la colección, ya es difícil encontrar historias de este canon, como que el fandom ya anda triste; había intentado escribir otras cosas, pero no me convencían, también andaba con lo de mi tesis y así, como extra me he dedicado a leer y leer libros. Ojalá redactar la tesis me resultara tan sencillo como imaginar y hacer fics y leer novelas.

Ahora si ya me dedicare de lleno al plan de estudios, los principios pedagógicos y sharalá sharalá…

A ver si no quedo raro y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, a veces se cuelan.

Gracias por leer.

Cualquier opinión y/o sugerencia es bien recibida, si esto les gustó o no, háganmelo saber escribiendo en el recuadro de abajo, no cuesta nada. (Solo no sean tan malvados)

 _"If you never try, then you'll never know..."_


End file.
